


Having your cake and eating it too

by jonesingjay



Series: Three of Hearts [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesingjay/pseuds/jonesingjay
Summary: Robin is happy. Robin is selfish. Robin is dreaming.





	Having your cake and eating it too

Robin is happy. She’d gotten the girl. Nancy Wheeler. And, she had a best friend Steve Harrington. She never thought in a million years that she’d be dating Nancy and hanging out with Steve. But, here she was a year after Starcourt. This was the happiest she’d ever been in her entire life. Her life had become a John Hughes movie. Life was perfect. 

Until it wasn’t. 

Robin ignored the increasing tension between Nancy and Steve. She wanted her girlfriend and her best friend to sort it out. Robin didn’t want to be the bad guy. Robin didn’t want to choose sides. She had a feeling that Steve was still in love with her. She also felt that Nancy was in love with her too. 

Robin was in love with Nancy. 

Robin was in love with Steve.

It was an odd feeling. Thinking that she was in love with two people at the same time. Robin wasn’t attracted to Steve physically, but emotionally their bond had her fall for him. Robin was very attracted to Nancy physically and emotionally. It should’ve been simple, but Robin’s feelings were complicated to her. 

Robin thought she should’ve felt relieved when Steve disappeared from her life. He stopped dropping in unannounced to her house and calling her up on the phone for late night chats. He’d even changed his shifts at Family Video and that really stung. She considered the endless possibilities about why he’d gone missing from her life to explain his absence. But, regardless of what she tried to imagine it hurt. She got to spend more alone time with Nancy, which she always enjoyed. But, she missed her best friend, she missed the three of them together and on more than one occasion she voiced her concerns to her understanding girlfriend. 

She came up with a plan to end this once and for all. It’d been pretty simple. Steve was working a closing shift and would be on his own for the last hour. Robin told Nancy that she wanted to rent some movies and the only place to do that was at Family Video. Nancy had driven them there  _ I’ll stay in the car. _ But, Robin had coaxed her into coming inside. Robin knew Steve was counting down the clock, five minutes left before he would close up shop. 

“The three of us need to talk.” Robin announced. She twisted the lock into place and flipped the sign from open to closed. She watched Nancy and Steve share a look. But, neither one of them replied. “I love you, Nancy.”

Nancy smiled. Steve’s face dropped.

Robin continued. “I love you too, Steve.”

Steve smiled. Nancy briefly frowned.

Robin motioned with her hands. “I don’t know where we go from here. But, wherever I go I want you with two with me.” She reached out and grabbed Nancy’s hand. Robin held out her hand for Steve. He walked from behind the counter and took Robin’s hand. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. I wanted to see if anyone was interested in this three person pairing.


End file.
